My Overprotective Aniki!
by Orangie-chan
Summary: In high school anything can happen so a little carrot loving girl can fall for the silent kendo club member right? Nope! See Gumi's life when her overprotective Aniki the president of the kendo club tries to prevent the two from getting together! Still terrible at summarys xD Inspired by a roleplayer friend of mine!
1. Chapter 1

I came up with a new fanfiction (inspired by a picture and a roleplayer I know)

Hope you like it!

Like always I don't own anything!

* * *

"Aniki...! I brought your bento!"

"Gumi! Watch out!"

...

...

...

The bright light shined through my curtains as I slowly opened my eyes. Another dream of that accident. Well I can't worry about it now, school is an hour away and I have to wake up my Aniki. I'm Gumi, a 2nd year in Voca High School and my Aniki is a third year and the president in the kendo club. If you don't believe me, just ask him how many wooden swords he has.

"Aniki! Time to wake up!"

I knocked...no more like banged on his door. Aniki is a heavy sleepier. He came out a minute later and with his long purple hair a mess. I couldn't help but laugh he looked so much like a man who survived being sucked into a tornado.

"Gumi, it's 6:30 and we don't go till 7:30..."

He said tiredly as he walked with his eyes closed and ran into the wall right next to the bathroom door.

"Aniki..You know that I wake you up early so we can get there early!"

"But your Aniki is so sleepy...!"

"Don't care."

I pouted knowning he can't resist my pouts. He looked at me with tired eyes and sighed walking to the bathroom and closing the door knowning he has been defeated by the archery captain Gumi Megpoid! Yup that's right. I'm the captain of the archery club and the number one Otaku in the whole school! Next to my best friend Rin of course. That girl writes fanfictions like a boss. Anyways I went to the kitchen to make some bento for me and Aniki as I watched tv (anime) waiting for Aniki to finish showering so I can shower myself. I can't help think about that dream I keep having about me and Aniki playing on the street then...

"Gumi!"

I jumped not expecting my Aniki to sneak up behind me and grab my shoulders so I whacked him with a carrot...or a couple hundred...okay it was a big carrot!

"Aniki! You scared me!"

I yelled looking at him on the floor with a spirit coming out of his mouth as he looked KO'd.

"Well I didn't expect you to hit me with a big carrot! If I had known I would've came with a helmet..."

"Aniki, your the kendo club president, how do you not dodge it?"

"...Your shower is ready..."

Aniki sat at the table eating his breakfast depressed as I pat his head and smiled happily and ran upstairs and took my shower.

*A very long Gumi Shower I shall NOT describe*

After I got dressed in my school uniform I dried my green hair and put my red goggles on my head as Gakupo knocked on my door (like a normal person heehee)

"Gumi, are you ready!?"

"Yeah just a minute Aniki!"

I opened my door and walked out joining my Aniki out the door to the morning sky and me and Aniki's friends. The blonde twins AKA Rin and Len Kagamine! Miku Hatsune AKA leek freak! And Kaito AKA the ice cream man!

"Good morning Gumi and Gakupo!"

Rin and Len said together which is soooo Kawaii. Miku waved as Kaito had his breakfast. You guessed it, Ice cream.

"Good morning, Rin-chan, Len-kun."

Aniki said as he greeted them both then walked over to Kaito and Miku walking beside them and I stood beside the twins.

"Hey Gumi-chan, I heard Meiko-sensei got drunk again last night and is going to absent!"

"Rin, it's better that she's absent. I rather not get a bottle thrown at my head...again."

"Hahahaha..."

Len gets a lot of bottles thrown at his head. Mainly by Meiko-sensei. I loved the twins and sometimes I think they love each other a little too much but they're cool to hang out with.

"I heard that the kendo club is getting a new member today."

"Yes it's true. A new guy, I've seen him yesterday. Miku, where do you hear this stuff?"

"I have my ways Kamui. I also heard he's really cute and looks like the cool silent type which is totally hot."

Miku is a HUGE gossip queen but if its anything about me or Rin she tells us. Aniki, Kaito and Len are on their own with paying her five dollars. We arrived shortly at school and saw that I still had time to run to the archery club and grab my carrot plushie that I left behind.

"Aniki! I'm heading to the archery club to pick up something!"

"Ah alright don't be late!"

"I won't!"

I ran ahead so I wouldn't be late to class. Once I reached the club grounds I saw my plushie and picked it up immediately when something caught my eye. It was a cherry blossom. The wind blew harder and I covered my goggles so they wouldn't fly off then I saw him. He was standing near the cherry blossom tree holding a petal in his hand. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met.

"..."

"...Hello, I'm Yuma VY2."

* * *

I'll continue if you guys like it!

Orangie-chan~


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Yuma!

Ah I'm soooooooooooooo late!

I need to update!

I'm so sorry, I've been struggling with keeping up!

QAQ I'll be getting a new laptop soon! There will be new chapters!

Just bare with meeeehhh

As always don't own anything but the plot!

Yuma POV

This new school seemed different from home. I wonder if they're any good fighters around here. I walked around the school to find myself near a cherry blossom tree. Luckily there are some beauty in this school. The wind blew harder and I heard a small yelp behind me. I turned around to find a girl staring at me like I was a god or something. Short green hair, nice body, holding a plushie. She's cute.

"I'm Yuma VY2."

"I-I-Im... Gumi Megpoid."

Even her stuttering was cute. I don't tease girls but maybe just this once. I walked over to her with my hands in my pockets and slowly patted her head and smiled, yeah giving her a yum-yum smile.

(No Yuma. Just no.)

Gumi would just turn more red and grip her plushie. She was just too adorable. I was enjoying this till...this guy showed up grabbing my wrist and pushes me away from her.

Gumi POV

"A-Aniki!" I looked up at my big brother, he looked mad that Yuma just petted my head.

"Stay away from my sister."

Aniki threatened Yuma as Yuma looked just as surprised as I was. He made me blush and my heart skipped a beat when he patted my head. Did I... Like him? But I just met him...

*RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG*

"C'mon Gumi, we're late to class."

Aniki said as he took my arm and pulled me with him inside. I didn't argue with him, Aniki was my older brother. I looked back at Yuma and he looked just as pissed. Oh no! Was he mad at Aniki!? I can't let these two fight! Aniki would beat him to death!

Yuma POV

Okay what the hell just happened. I was talking to a nice cute young girl then all of a sudden her older brother comes in like I'm some kind of threat to her and shoves me away! I really hate backing down from a fight. Maybe I'll challenge him to a fight. I walked back into the school and saw a guy with blue hair then smiled. I know who that was.

"Yo, Ka-Kaito!"

"Huh? Oh hey Yuma! I haven't seen you in years man! How you been? How's your sister?"

Kaito greeted me as I shook his hand. Pfft he still wears that scarf. It's hot outside, I'm surprised he hasn't died from a heat stroke.

"Mizuki is okay, she's back home and yeah it's been like what five years?"

"Yeah! What are you doing back in Tokyo?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to make a living by myself."

That's when I saw him again. He walked right up to us talking and looked surprised to see me.

"Oh Gakupo! This is Yuma, he's an old friend of mine! Yuma, this is Gakupo, the head captain of the kendo club!"

"... Nice to see you again Yuma."

"Gakupo Kamui..."

We both glared at each other then Kaito just got between us laughing nervously.

"Alright! Lets head to class and not fight in the middle of the hallway!"

"...you're right Kaito. Gakupo. I challenge you to a kendo fight after school!"

Gakupo just bursts out laughing. Kaito tries to convince me otherwise but I won't back down. I don't back down from a fight, especially if there's a girl involved in it. I don't know Gumi all that well but I think she's something worth fighting for. Call me insane or some idiot love struck but I'm not. I have morals. Nothing else.


End file.
